Gems And Plums
by SickleSnape
Summary: Jesse Anderson Has Lost A Very Important Object And Is Going Through A Withdrawal Sequence Without It. He Gets His Friends To Help Him Find It And When All Fails, Dear Jesse Loses Hope! One Shot


**Disclaimer: Hey! This Is My First Story So Please Give Me Some Feedback!! **

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Though I So Wish I Did)…**

Just a normal day at the Duel Academy Island. Well, normal for all except a certain teal-haired, emerald-eyed boy named Jesse Anderson. You see, Mr. Anderson has misplaced something of great importance and is going, shall we say, crazy without it.

Frantically running through the Obelisk Blue dorms searching for this beloved object, he was a mess! "Ruby? Do you know where it is?" Jesse asked the all too-cute Duel Monsters Spirit that was currently resting on his shoulder. She just shook her head in response. The Gem Duelist sighed. Was he ever going to find this precious object of his? It seemed like it would be an eternity before he reunited with it.

After many hours of searching (and dorm circling) later, Jesse decided he would take a break and try to get his mind off of this by chillin' with his buddies Jaden and Co. He made his way over to the Slifer Red dorms and Jaden was already outside. He ran over to Jesse.

"Hey! Are you okay, man? We're kinda worried about you." The Slifer student asked. He had a look of concern in his eyes that noticed the confused-yet-distressed look on Jesse's face. "Syrus saw you running around the Obelisk Blue dorms and came to us wondering if we knew what was up, so, what's up?" He stated, still looking concerned for his distressed friend.

"Oh, well I lost something..." Jesse said, his gaze dropping to the ground. He let out another sigh. Was he ever going to find it? He didn't even know where he put it last! If Ruby and the othe Gem Beasts couldn't help him find it, then who could?

Just then Hassleberry came up out of nowhere and slung his arm around Jesse. "Don't worry, Sarge, we'll find it! What did you lose? Where did you last see it? That's where we can start the search!" He said in the most reassuring yet enthusiastic voice he could.

Jesse still looked down. He had lost all hope by now. He was never going to see it again. He was never going to see his precious plum again and it tore him apart inside.

"Don't worry about it, Jesse, we'll get you a new one! Now quit with the long face, we don't like seeing you so down!" Said the Amythest Cat, appearing by her master's side. Jesse just shook his head and walked towards the staicase leading to the top floor on the Slifer dorms. He sat on the stairs sunk down looking like he was crying. Tears started finding their way from his eyes down his cheek dripping off his face onto his pants and sleeves.

Jaden sat down next to his friend (and almost twin) and put his arm around him. "Jesse, I know you're really upset about whatever it is you lost but how can we help you find it if you won't tell us what it is, or where you last saw it? We really want to help you, Jess, so c'mon tell us! We're not gonna laugh at you if that's what you think," he said, reassuring his friend everything was alright.

"Okay, I'll let y'all help me look for it," Jesse said, becoming a little more hopeful. "I lost my plum, it is very special to me and I really need it back." He said, waiting for the laughter that never came.

"I'm sorry you lost your plum, Jesse, we'll help you find it! Now, where was it last?" Jaden said. i"Wait did he just say he lost his PLUM?? I wonder what's so special about a piece of fruit, oh well. Gotta help a friend in need!" /ihe thought to himself. He looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, and nodded. He figured they were thinking the same thing. All eyes were back on Jesse just as he spoke.

"It was on the counter in my dorm room. I left for a lil' bit and then when I came back it had just plum dissapeared!" He told his story as if it were World War III happening. "Ohhhhhh I miss my plum so much!!" He started sobbing. All anyone could do was stare at the poor Southern boy from North Academy.

"Alright, gents, we gotta do a split-up search and report back here in one hour, got that?" Hassleberry chimed in, breaking the now awkward silence. "Jaden, you and Syrus take the Slifer dorm and the forest, I'll take the School building and the Ra barrings, Jesse, you take the Obelisk boys' and girls' dorms and the field area, back in T-minus 1 hour, ready, GO!" Hassleberry exclaimed. The clock was ticking and everyone started looking for Jesse Anderson's plum.

i"Let's just hope someone can find it! I really need that plum back!!"/i Jesse thought to himself as he was running back to the Obelisk dorms.

After an hour of endless searching, the four duelists met back up at the Slifer dorms. No one had found the plum and Jesse was falling to the depths of despair. He didn't know what he was going to do without that plum. It was so special to him. He sat on the grass and started to cry again.

"W-why won't m-my plum just appear?" He said through heartfelt sobs. No one knew what to do or what to say to comfort their hurting friend. Ruby Carbuncle appeared on the Gem Duelist's shoulder and tried speaking words (?) of comfort to him. Jaden jumped as his Winged Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere.

"Kuri, kurriii!" The furry winged spirit exclaimed. Jesse's gaze shot up at the Kuriboh. His face was stained with tears and his eyes looked like more were to come. He was a very delicate soul at this time and if someone were to say the wrong thing (like if Chazz were to come about now) then it would send him off the deep end and he would be back to crying again.

"Kuriboh's right, Jesse, why don't we search your pantry?" Jaden asked. Jesse stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded, hoping that maybe that was the key to finding his beloved plum.

The four duelists trecked their way back to Jesse's room. Jesse opened the door and ran inside to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and frantically started taking things out of it.

"Slow down, son! You might miss something or lose something else if you keep throwing everything out like that!" Hassleberry exclaimed as he, Jaden, and Syrus dodged the various objects being thrown in their direction by an extremely anxious Jesse.

"MY PLUM!!" Jesse screamed. His eyes got wide and his grin was huge. He held the plum so close to him that it seemed like he was giving it a hug. "So that's where I left ya! I guess I just plum forgot!!" He exclaimed. "Thank you, Kuriboh, thank you everyone! If it weren't for y'all I wouldn't have been able to find my plum!" He said as he hugged his friends.

That Jesse boy looked so happy he could cry tears of joy. He almost did in fact, but Jaden interrupted this special moment between Jesse and his beloved plum with a good question that everyone probably wanted to ask.

"So... uh... Jesse, what's so important about that plum? Just wondering, y'know! It seems so special..." Jaden remarked. Jesse turned to his personality-sharing friend with a puzzled look on his face. Syrus and Hassleberry leaned in because they also had wondered what was so important about the fruit.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Jesse asked, still quite confused.

"Not really, Jesse, why don't you tell us?" Syrus responded, seeing as how Hassleberry and Jaden were about to laugh at Jesse's face.

"Oh... well I'm gonna make a plum pie with it, duh!!" Jesse responded in a matter-of-fact voice.

"A... pie?" The two Ra students and one Slifer student asked in unison, looking just as confused as Jesse had just a minute ago.

"Yeah, I mean, I love plums and well pie is good too so I decided to make a plum pie!" Jesse said. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a pie to bake so if y'all could skidadle that would be great," the teal-haired boy said, shooing his friends out of his dorm room.

Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry left the Obelisk dorm rooms and went back to Jaden's room where they pondered the random events of the day. After about an hour of talking and joking around there was a knock on the door. Jaden stood up and opened the door, and there was none other than Jesse Anderson, with a pie in his hand.

"I decided that you guys should have some pie after helping me find my plum! So, lets get some plates and forks and dig in!!" he exclaimed. They all had pie and it was delicious.

Jesse keeps better track of his plums now (gee how long will that last...) and hasn't lost any other fruits yet... but who says he won't lose a pear?!


End file.
